The Confusion of Theo Nott
by Lena Phoria
Summary: Theo was unsure what to make of Bronson from their first meeting, and as his feelings began to grow so did his confusion. He liked another man, something completely taboo in the Dystopian world Lord Voldemort created. But some things cannot be helped. One-shots filling in the gaps of their relationship from 'Cruel and Beautiful World'.
1. Tainted Love

**A/N: As promised many many months ago, I have FINALLY gotten around to writing the first one-shot for Theo and Bronson.**

**If you have not read 'Cruel and Beautiful World' then this story will not make much sense to you, but give it a try if you'd like. Just don't complain about the male on male action because I **_**am**_** warning you.**

**This one-shot is Christmas. I also plan on writing the night Theo first goes into Bronson's room, probably New Year's and definitely his reaction after Bronson's death.**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**Oh well. Like I said, this is really just for the readers of CaBW. ;o)**

**I am also considering writing some chapters on Theo later in life. All still pertaining to Bronson, of course, like when they release his ashes, being at Draco and Hermione's wedding without him and the birth of Bronson Malfoy. But I don't know. Let me know your thoughts. Should continue to leave his future open-ended or give you glimpses? If it is glimpses you want then I shall warn you now that Theo WILL be with other people throughout them until he finds the right one to be happy with.**

The door to the quiet building burst open, the gust of wind that came in with its residents causing it to swing with a bit more oomph than usual.

The only five people to have lived inside of these walls for the past five years entered, still laughing over something ridiculous Bronson had said in the carriage ride home.

The moment they were out of view, Hermione removed the spells she had placed to alter her face, returning it to normal. Draco smiled and kissed her perfect lips instantly.

He held firmly onto her hand as he led everyone up the stairs, keeping her close and wrapping his arm all the way around her when she looked a little cold. She hugged him in return, pressing her head into his shoulder as she anticipated giving him his Christmas present in just a few short minutes.

Even as they passed Bronson and Quigley's door on the third floor, the wizards kept walking with the others, having planned a quick toast ahead of time since they knew Draco would be eager to kick them out so he and Hermione could have some privacy.

They all walked up to the top floor, Draco unlocking the door with both a spell and a key before heading inside, taking off his shoes and staring sternly at each person who entered behind him so they would be sure to do the same.

Once the shoes were off and the cloaks were hung, Bronson hurried into the kitchen, pulling out the cookies he had baked just for them followed by the spiked eggnog.

"I hate that shit," said Draco crinkling his nose in disgust at the beverage.

"Well, too bad because you're bloody drinking it," said Bronson.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Hermione, the only one to stick around while Draco, Theo and Quigley all went outside for a Muggle cigarette.

"No, just make sure you don't eat too much so you're not full when you give Malfoy his present later." Bronson glanced up at her and winked.

Hermione blushed but still smiled. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the others were out of earshot. "He told me he loved me earlier," she said nervously.

Bronson nearly choked on … well, nothing, since his mouth was empty. Just his own air. "_What_? _When_?"

"Just before we left," Hermione answered. She paused and looked towards the floor. "I didn't say it back."

"And why the bloody hell not?" demanded Bronson. "You know you do."

"You're right, I do," she said looking up at him. "But the moment I say it out loud to him everything changes. I'm supposed to leave here, leave him, and knowing that already tears me apart inside, and that's before saying those words!" As she spoke, tears began to form in her eyes, one escaping and dripping down her cheek.

Bronson reached forward and wiped it. "Calm down, Hermione. It's _just _bloody words. If you already feel them then saying them won't change anything. In this world we live in you can't be afraid to tell people exactly how you feel because you never know how much time you have left with them. Cherish your time with Malfoy, don't tarnish it by belittling your feelings."

Hermione smiled softly at him. "Aren't you the one who told me people like us can never forget who _he_ is?"

"I don't think you have," he said.

"Or maybe your tune has just changed because you have your own Death Eater to think about." She glanced over her shoulder again and looked at Theo.

"That's not my fault," said Bronson. "It's his for being so fucking adorable."

"I guess we're both masochists," said Hermione, turning back around.

Bronson frowned before pulling five glasses from one of the cabinets and pouring the eggnog. "It doesn't matter anyway. While you two were downstairs I confessed to the whole bloody room that Quigs and I are Muggle-borns."

"So?" she said with a shrug. "That won't matter to Theo."

Suddenly, the sliding door to the balcony opened and they both shut their mouths.

"Let's get on with this," said Draco, walking over and hugging Hermione from behind. "_Someone_ still owes me a present." He kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned enough for her lips to meet his.

Theo came up beside Hermione, obviously avoiding Bronson's eyes as he grabbed a glass of eggnog. Everyone else picked one up.

"Well, Merry fucking Christmas, everyone!" said Bronson, holding his up in salute. "As sad as it is, this has definitely been one of my better ones."

"Here here!" shouted Quigley before chugging his glass down.

"Ugh, it's bloody disgusting," said Draco, making a face. Quigley took it right out of his hand and drank the rest of it before pouring another.

"I'm more of a cider girl but it's not bad," said Hermione.

"I'm just here for the cookies," said Theo, grabbing one and stuffing it in his mouth, but still chasing it with eggnog.

"All right," said Draco. "Toast had, cookie consumed." He grabbed one and ate it quickly. "Hermione and I are not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. If we are then I am afraid I cannot guarantee your safety."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards their bedroom, slamming the door with great emphasis behind them.

"A hundred Galleons says they forget to put up a Silencing Charm again," said Theo, grabbing the plateful of cookies and a bottle of firewhiskey from one of the cabinets before heading over to the sofa.

Bronson followed him, jumping over the back of the sofa and scooting in close to grab the bottle from him. "I'll take that bet." He kept his eyes on Theo while taking a long swig from the bottle, the other wizard notably nervous.

Quigley walked over and sunk into one of the armchairs, drinking more of the eggnog since it had always been his favorite. Really that was why Bronson had insisted their holiday toast be with it, because he knew it reminded his oldest friend of home.

It was a good fifteen minutes before the moaning began in the other room.

"Called it!" shouted Theo, holding up his fist in victory. "Pay up!" He held his hand out to Bronson.

"How do they always bloody forget?" asked Quigley.

"Hermione forgets," explained Theo. "Draco likes it when we hear." He started rubbing his fingers together, waiting impatiently for his Galleons.

"Only have ten on me," said Bronson, handing them over. "Sorry."

Theo grunted and stuffed them in his pocket. "You owe me."

"I bet Draco wouldn't be so keen on us listening if he realized how bloody strange he sounds while shagging," said Quigley, grabbing one of the cookies and taking a bite. His mother's recipe which she had taught Bronson at a young age when her actual children had no interest.

"Yeah, he makes that funny high-pitched, gurgling sound," said Theo, attempting to imitate it. They all stopped and listened, laughing the moment the sound began.

Bronson waved his wand at their bedroom door. The sounds immediately vanished. "Enough of that."

"As weird as he sounds, Malfoy _is_ the only one of us currently shagging so I guess we can't really say anything," said Quigley, finishing the last of his cookie.

"Th'fuck you talking about?" snapped Theo. "I could be bloody shagging right now if I wanted. You know how many slags in this city will kick out their fucking boyfriends or even their husbands for a night with a Death Eater?"

"I don't know. Five?" Quigley held up five fingers.

"In this neighborhood alone, maybe," said Theo, stealing the bottle back from Bronson and taking a swig. In the middle of it, he glanced sideways at him and saw that he did not look happy. Then the words he had just said replayed in his head. He lowered the bottle so it was between his legs and leaned into his elbows, which were now on his knees. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"I'm not saying we couldn't shag," said Quigley. "I could always go to my ex's, and all Bronson has to do is bloody point at a man and he's his, never mind if he's gay or not."

"It's a skill I simply cannot teach," Bronson said proudly.

"Yeah, I'll bet," said Theo, standing up and carrying the bottle out with him to the balcony. He shut the door behind him and immediately lit up a cigarette.

Quigley looked at his watch. "It's only ten minutes till curfew." He stood up. "You coming?"

Bronson stared longingly out the glass door at Theo.

"While I commend your effort, I really think you're in over your head with this one."

He glanced at his friend and sighed. "I know. But I like him. I haven't felt this way about a guy ever."

"Yeah, well, figuring out you're gay only months before the world goes to shit can make it a bit difficult to find a boyfriend," said Quigley.

Bronson stared out the glass doors again.

Quigley frowned. "So I guess this means we won't be having boys night in our jammies, drinking hot chocolate and talking about the favorite Christmas presents we got and the fittest girls in our year?"

Bronson smirked at him. "I still say Violet Sharpe was the fittest."

"Yeah, and now I know why. She was like a bloody dude, always walking around dirty from Quidditch practice and tripping guys in the halls."

"Oh, the one that got away," said Bronson with a laugh. "Night, Quigs."

"Night, mate. I'll be rooting for you while simultaneously trying not think about exactly what it is you do with your _lovers_."

"I could give you a play-by-play if you'd like -"

"Fuck _no_!" shouted Quigley, grabbing a handful of cookies before running out the door.

Bronson stood up as soon as he was gone, nervously walking out to the balcony to join Theo.

Theo, who had his back to the door, turned and looked at him, automatically offering him a cigarette from his pack.

"Thanks," said Bronson, taking one and lighting it up with his wand.

"Your mate leave?" asked Theo, taking a swig from the bottle of firewhiskey before putting it down on the railing.

"He did."

"Then why are you still here?"

Bronson took a puff of his cigarette and leaned onto the railing beside him. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Theo was silent for a moment, looking pensive before he slowly said, "No. You can stay."

Bronson smiled.

"That doesn't mean I've changed my mind about fucking you."

"I figured you hadn't."

"You should've told me you were a bloody Muggle-born," said Theo, bringing his cigarette back up to his lips and inhaling slowly.

"Why?" asked Bronson. "Does it make a difference?"

"Yes," said Theo.

Bronson stared down sadly towards the ground.

"You're helping Draco harbor a fugitive. If he gets caught they'll look into you. The Dark Lord _will_ find out. You shouldn't be taking that bloody risk!" shouted Theo, his cheeks flushing and his fingers squashing his cigarette. "Fuck!" He dropped it to the ground five floors below them.

Bronson turned his head and looked at him. He blinked. Then he smiled. "Aw, Theo. You're worried about me."

"No!"

"Yes," he said confidently before poking his cheek. "You _like_ me."

Theo turned even redder. "I don't!"

"You do!" Bronson laughed and turned his body to face him. Theo glanced at him for a quick second.

Putting his hand on Theo's back, Bronson began to stroke it. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now but he did not know if that would be pressing his luck. But then Theo took him by complete surprise, grabbing Bronson by the jumper he was wearing and pulling him towards him, snogging him hard while his hands shook nervously. Bronson smiled against his lips, his hand continuing to stroke the other wizard's back until he finally stopped shaking.

When Theo pulled away, he kept his eyes closed for a moment, taking several deep breaths before eventually opening them and staring intensely into Bronson's muggy-green eyes. "Don't keep anything like that from me again."

Bronson continued to smile and said, "No problem." He gave Theo one more small kiss before returning to his cigarette. "And how about _you _tell me about that girl you were talking about earlier. Helen, I believe."

"Helena," corrected Theo. He took out another cigarette and lit it. "There isn't much to tell. She was my girlfriend. We started seeing each other a couple months before she died. We never even told anyone. I wasn't like Draco in school. I was quiet, I never talked to girls." He paused and leaned his back against the railing. "She was my first everything." He took a deep breath. "It's not like I loved her or anything, it was all so fucking new, but I liked her and it seriously fucked me up when she died. I was sad and I was angry, but, more than anything, I was lonely. I trusted her because she hated being a Death Eater. She couldn't hide it, not like Draco and I can. It's probably better that she's dead. Even in those couple of months I could already see her changing, slowly dying inside every time the Dark Lord made her use an Unforgivable Curse on someone."

Bronson turned so he was facing the same direction as Theo. "Let me guess. You filled this loneliness with slags."

Theo smirked. "No, I filled it by spending time with Draco. When around him, the slags are quick to follow."

Bronson laughed. "He certainly does seem to have a knack with women." He stared inside at the closed bedroom door. "You don't think he would ever …?"

"Cheat on her?" finished Theo, cocking an eyebrow.

Bronson nodded.

"Fuck no! If you can't bloody tell the difference between how he looks at her and how he looks at a slag then you're even more fucked up than I am! And my father is a serial rapist, not to mention a lover of torture and murder."

"Wow. And here I thought my father was bad," said Bronson with a joyless chuckle.

The warning alarm went off, letting people outside know they had five minutes to get to their homes before curfew. Theo stared straight ahead, bringing his cigarette up to his lips but, otherwise, unmoving.

"Tell me about him," he finally said, noticing Bronson shift like maybe he was going to leave.

Bronson smiled again and scooted closer to Theo, surprisingly happy to tell him all about his father, both physically and mentally abusive while his mother sat by and did nothing. Luckily, they lived next door to a couple and their two children called the Quigleys, who were everything he always imagined a family should be. They were kind to him, giving him presents on Christmas and his birthday knowing very well that his own parents never would. When his father finally kicked him out the summer he was fifteen for being the freak he was, and that was _before_ he knew he was gay, they took him in.

When the Death Eaters began to take over Britain and he and Quigley went home to try and save his family, Bronson was surprised that he still felt the need to run into his own house while Quigley went to find his parents. His mother was already dead, but his father was still alive, breathing shallowly as he bled out through a huge gash in his chest. With his last ounce of strength, he spoke to his son, Bronson holding his hand and hoping in this last moment that all could be forgiven. But things rarely turn out the way we expect, and his father's dying words were, "You freaks have killed us all."

"That's horrible," said Theo, taking another puff of his cigarette. "But, if you ask me, good riddance. You're better off without him."

"Yeah," Bronson said solemnly. "Quigs always tells me that while my parents may have been my blood they weren't my family. He is, and his parents and sister. They all loved me more than my parents ever did."

Theo bit his cheek. "Must be nice."

"Kinda like with you and Malfoy."

Theo scoffed. "_What_?"

"Malfoy, he looks out for you. And you do the same for him. That's why you came here looking for answers that one night, isn't it? Because you were worried he was going to get in trouble and you wanted to help him."

"I wanted to help _her_," said Theo. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's what Anna would have wanted."

"A partial truth," insisted Bronson. "You love Malfoy. He's your family and you'd pick him over your father every time. Admit it."

Theo's face clenched. "Fine. I would do that, pick him over my father. I would be daft not to."

"I'll take it," Bronson said brightly. "And since Quigs and I have adopted Malfoy and Hermione as our own, it's only fair we do the same with you. Theo, I'm adopting you!"

Theo smirked and said, "Does that mean every time you snog me it's incest?"

"I don't know, you tell me," said Bronson, leaning in and kissing him.

Their lips were only locked for a second before they heard a door slam.

"Th'fuck was that?" asked Theo, his head snapping in the direction of Draco and Hermione's bedroom door.

"Probably nothing," said Bronson. "It's getting cold out here. We should go inside."

Theo nodded, putting out his cigarette and leading the way inside. He automatically headed for his bedroom, turning around when he reached the doorway. Bronson was right behind him, grabbing Theo's face and kissing him again while carefully maneuvering him into the room.

He kicked the door shut and put up a Silencing Charm.

Lips still locked, Theo pulled him onto the bed, turning them so that he was on top and seeming to be fighting for dominance. Then he quickly stopped and pulled away.

"I don't think I can do this," he said in a shaky voice.

"Relax, Theo," said Bronson, rubbing his arms. "We don't have to do anything. Just this is fine." He leaned up and kissed him again, unable to control his smile as Theo's hand slowly etched towards the button on his trousers.

Theo pulled away again. "I'm serious. I can't!"

"Aw, Theo. Are you frightened of my cock?"

"Stop that," Theo snapped. "I _hate_ it when you bloody mock me."

"Fair enough," said Bronson, giving him a peck on the lips before undoing his own trousers.

"What are you doing?" Theo shouted, cowering away from him.

"Did I not just say relax? I'm just going to bloody show you so you can see it's not as scary as you're making it out to be." Bronson reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out, wagging it around a little as it started to go soft again. "See? No different than yours or Draco's, which I am positive you have seen one way or another."

"I might have," said Theo, turning his head away but his eyes still quite focused on the other wizard's cock.

Bronson smiled. "I'll put him away now." He redid his trousers. "Now come here."

He grabbed Theo's jumper and pulled him back on top of him. Their snogging recommenced, soon the room getting so hot that they pulled off each other's jumpers, followed shortly by their shirts, and then their vests underneath.

The night went on and not once did Theo push Bronson away. It had been a long time since either of them had kissed anyone like this and it felt great. Like something missing in this dark, dank world had somehow been found through the insanity of it all.

It was Bronson who finally pulled away, now on top of Theo and looking down at him while stroking his cheek. "I like you, Theo," he said, for once not laughing at the way the other wizard blushed. "More than I've liked anyone before." He kissed him softly, Theo's lips still responding. "I'm going to suck your cock now."

Theo chuckled. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that again unless I returned the favor?"

"And I expect you will someday," said Bronson. "When you're ready. But it actually gets me off to please you and after all of this I need a bloody release." He kissed Theo again while undoing his trousers. "Consider it a bonus Christmas present."

Bronson reached his hand into Theo's trousers, beginning to stroke his cock while still relishing in the taste of his tongue. As soon as Theo began to moan, he moved lower, kissing his jaw and then his neck, following a slow trail all the way down until he was low enough to pull off the other wizard's trousers, sticking a free hand into his own and stroking both of their cocks for a moment before finally engulfing Theo's with his mouth.

Theo writhed above him, trying to somewhat hide how much he was enjoying this but failing miserably. No girl had ever sucked his cock the way Bronson did. He was not sure if it was skill or something else but, either way, he fucking loved it.

It was barely anytime at all before he was coming into Bronson's mouth, staring down and locking eyes with him as he licked his cock clean. He was still stroking himself, trying to get off and, before Theo knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pulled Bronson up, kissing him as he replaced the other wizard's hand with his own, jacking him off as he would his own cock until Bronson was coming on his stomach.

Still catching his breath, Bronson muttered, "Sorry," before grabbing his wand and using it to clean Theo off. After that was done, he looked unsurely at Theo for a moment. But Theo just leaned up again, catching his lips with his and holding his cheeks.

"I like you too," Theo whispered into Bronson's ear. "More than I've ever liked anyone before."

Bronson could not hide his smile, his entire spirit suddenly feeling lighter as he and Theo kissed again. But then it was all torn away too quickly as a loud bang emerged from Draco and Hermione's room.

"Shit!" shouted Theo, pushing Bronson off of him and noticing the faint light shining in through the window. "They're awake!"

"And probably shagging," said Bronson, turning his ear to listen. Yep, definitely a Hermione moan. "We have time." He tried to kiss Theo again but the other wizard pushed him away, rolling until he was off of the bed.

"No, we don't! You can't stay here!" he snapped. "Draco can't know about … about …"

"This?" finished Bronson. He stared sadly at Theo, who refused to look him in the eye. He sighed. "Fine. I'll go." He stood up.

"Bronson, wait," said Theo, hurrying over to him. "I'm sorry! I -"

"Theo, it's fine," he said, turning back around. "I get it, I do." He cupped Theo's cheek and gazed at him. "You look exhausted." He kissed him. "Maybe I could stay for a little while longer. Just until you fall asleep."

Theo gulped. "But what if you fall -?"

"I won't," said Bronson. "I promise."

Theo looked hesitant, but still ended up nodding. He went back over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Bronson climbed in after him, happy when Theo was the one to grab onto him, holding him tightly like he did not actually want him to go.

Bronson stayed until that hold loosened, Theo's breathing steady as he actually slept peacefully for once. Looking down at Theo's serene face, Bronson kissed him one last time before carefully moving off of the bed. After grabbing his clothes and putting them back on, he went into the front room, lying down on the sofa and suddenly feeling very cold. And alone. Never in his life had he ever felt so completely and utterly alone.


	2. Wicked Little Town

**A/N: For some reason I had a really strong urge to head back to a CaBW state of mind. Maybe it was because I saw Grouplove recently and they helped me name the story! Seriously, if you haven't listened to 'Cruel and Beautiful World' by them you need to.**

**Also, while writing this I was listening to the playlist I created for Draco and Hermione in CaBW - to keep in that state of mind - and I have found Bronson and Theo's song! 'Deliver Me' by Sarah Brightman. TELL ME THAT'S NOT PERFECT FOR THEM! :oD**

**Okay, so this chapter is short. It is **_**just**_** Theo and Bronson. No one else. I figure the next chapter I write for this will be New Year's and that one will just be fun for everyone. So enjoy their private moment. Until next time!**

Theo stood nervously just out of view of the doorway. He hadn't come yet. _Why _hadn't he come yet? Feeling a bit panicked that he had just made a big and _humiliating_ mistake, he sucked back his nerves and walked into view again.

Bronson hadn't moved. Theo looked him right in the eye and, with all the confidence he could muster, said, "Seriously, Bronson, I'm not going to fucking wait in here forever."

And then he walked away again, sitting down on the bed and closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths, trying to listen to what was happening. Someone spoke, but it was so quiet that he couldn't hear who it was or what they said. Then he heard footsteps.

The door creaked before slamming shut. His eyes shot back open. He turned and saw Bronson standing there with his arms crossed. He stood.

"You certainly have interesting timing," said Bronson, not quite looking at him. He kept glancing and then looking away again.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly planning on doing this," Theo admitted.

Bronson's eye finally stopped darting around and settled on him. He bit his cheek. "You know I'm bloody pissed at you, right?"

Theo took a deep breath and said, "I do."

"I was on a date right now."

Theo chuckled softly. "Yeah, I saw that. I thought you liked men, not little, prissy boys."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he not up to your standard?" Bronson mocked. "Because you're such a _man_, right? Flooding over with bloody testosterone! Why would I ever want a prissy boy when I can have the straight, manly, never-a-whiney-little-bitch Theo?"

Theo smirked. "Well, ouch."

Bronson smirked back. "I'm not making the first move, you know? I'm in the bloody bedroom. Your play."

"But _I'm_ in the bedroom," said Theo. "Doesn't that make it your play?"

Bronson's smirk grew as he shook his head slowly. "I've already let you skip your turn several times now. This one's all you."

Theo shifted from foot to foot and glanced down at the floor. "All right."

He took a few steps forward. Then paused. A few more steps. A pause and a breath. Those last few steps. He was now staring at Bronson's socked feet. White socks, slightly unmatched. He didn't know why he liked that.

"You have two different socks on," he said mindlessly. Then, when he heard himself, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Bronson couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Th'fuck you laughing at?" spat Theo, his head shooting up as he finally found the courage to look Bronson in the eye.

"You," said Bronson, with obvious adoration in his voice.

And that was all Theo needed. He leaned in and kissed him, partially to shut him up and partially because he truly wanted to. Bronson was a few inches taller than him so he had to stand on the balls of his feet, making him feel like a bloody woman. He must have grunted about this or something because Bronson chuckled into his mouth and leaned down so Theo could stand normally.

But it wasn't completely necessary since, only a moment later, Theo was shoving him towards the bed. He pushed him onto it and climbed on top of him, obviously wanting to be the dominant force here. Theo tore off his own jumper and shirt, and then began grabbing at Bronson's.

"Theo, wait," said Bronson, taking his jumper back and holding it in place.

Theo pulled back and gulped. Breathing heavily with his lips slightly parted, he waited.

"I need this to be perfectly clear. _No_ more women. No more anyone." Bronson reached up and stroked his cheek. "Not as long as you're with me. Got it?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Theo nodded. "That was a mistake," he said. "I never meant to -"

Bronson leaned up and silenced him with a kiss. "Let's not talk about that right now."

He separated from Theo just long enough to pull off his jumper before going back in. He had on just a vest underneath and Theo immediately put his hands into it, working it off of him.

"Oooh, someone's feisty!" exclaimed Bronson, laughing as he pulled Theo's head towards his, their lips crashing together once more. Soft moans elicited from Theo's mouth as Bronson held firmly onto his hips, using his grip to grind against him. But then his hands were off, and a zipper was coming undone.

Theo froze, his lips still on Bronson's but not giving anything in return. It did not take Bronson very long to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern in his raspy, lust-filled voice.

"Nothing. I just ... I didn't realize this was going to happen tonight and I never got the chance to finish thinking about …" His voice trailed off.

Bronson raised his eyebrows and asked, "About what?"

Theo blushed and looked away from him. "About … _this_."

"_This_?" Bronson repeated.

"No, not _this_," said Theo motioning between them. "But … _this_." He motioned to the entire bed. "You know … positions and such."

Bronson raised his eyebrows further. "Positions?"

Theo's blushed brightened. "I've never bloody shagged a guy, all right? I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, or what the fuck _you_ do. Like, are you a Chaser or a Keeper?"

Now Bronson's eyebrows puckered together. "All right … I understand that the Chaser gets the ball in but the Keeper tends to work really hard at keeping it out. If you want, I can give you a few better analogies -"

"You _know_ what I fucking mean, Bronson!" shouted Theo.

"Remember what I said about the Silencing Charm!" the voice of Quigley called through the wall. "Fighting or shagging, I don't want to hear it!"

Bronson chuckled a little before taking his wand out of his trousers and giving it a flick. Thanks to his time spent with Hermione, he was getting much better at nonverbal magic.

When he put his wand down and looked back at Theo, the other wizard was frowning down at him.

"You're overthinking this, Theo," he said, reaching up and giving his cheek a stroke.

"Maybe," Theo admitted. "But I don't … I've only shagged bloody women before and I don't know if I could ever … _keep_."

All right, Bronson would cave and admit the analogy worked a little better when said like that. And Theo certainly made him chase.

"That's fine," he said.

"Is it?" asked Theo, cocking his head. "Because you don't exactly seem like a Keeper either."

Bronson shrugged. "Normally, I'm not. But I have, and I like '_keeping_'." He winked. "When I was first figuring it all out I was only ever a Chaser because, hey, I'd shagged the hole before. The only difference was the lack of breasts."

"And the addition of an extra cock."

Bronson chuckled. "Yeah, that too. Which is far less frightening than you think it is."

Theo continued to frown and looked away from him. "I really like breasts."

"I know you do," said Bronson, using the hand on Theo's cheek to force him to look at him. He sighed. "Dammit. You're not ready for this."

Theo went white. "No, I am! I -"

"It wasn't a question, Theo," said Bronson, leaning up just enough to gently brush their lips together.

Theo's eyes widened as Bronson pulled away, suddenly looking panicked. "But I want to -"

"Then you'll want to just as much another night, but we're not doing this now." He rolled Theo off of him until he was flat on his back. Then he cuddled up to his side and hovered his head over Theo's face.

"I'm sorry," said Theo. "I thought I could -"

Bronson shrugged it off and said, "S'alright. Honestly, if you were any other man I would probably spend a great deal of time trying to convince you to go through with it, but I like you, Theo. I don't want to just shag you, _or_ have you shag me."

Bronson smiled widely, making the tense wizard beneath him suddenly ease. He closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Theo softly and loving the feeling of the other man's lips responding to his.

He pulled away and whispered, "I want to keep you. And I am not using a bloody Quidditch analogy. Personally, I see myself as more of a Seeker while you're the Golden Snitch. You keep bloody fluttering away from me."

Theo smiled softly. But just as quickly as his smile came, it vanished. "Why do you like me?"

Bronson raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "What?"

"As fucking clueless as I am about men, I'm bloody aware that you're better looking than me," said Theo. "And it seems like you're only ever around when I'm acting my fucking worst. The first night I met you I was so pissed off my arse that you had to take me home."

"True, but who ever acts their best in this world anymore? Since You-Know-Who took over it seems like we're all at our worst. I can't even remember the last time I saw someone who was genuinely happy. I'm sure you will be a pleasant ray of sunshine once this is all over," sang Bronson as he pinched Theo's cheek.

Theo hit his hand away. "I promise, I won't be. I'm an arse. I was before the war and I will be after."

"You're a sadist and I'm a masochist! Perfect!" Bronson grabbed Theo's face in his palms and kissed him hard.

"Seriously," said Theo, pulling away. "Why?"

Bronson frowned. "Don't tell me on top of all of your other daddy issues, he used to tell you that you're ugly too."

"No." Theo thought about this. "Not that I can recall. He's said a lot of shitty things throughout the years."

"Well, you're not. And sure, maybe I'm better looking, it's all in the eye of the beholder, I believe, but if I wanted someone pretty then I would still be interested in bloody women."

"You're pretty. Does that mean I should just forget it all and find a woman?" Theo smirked.

"I'm rugged!" shouted Bronson. "_Not_ pretty! You better get that bloody right!"

Theo laughed.

"And you're fucking adorable." Bronson kissed him again, this time lingering for a little bit longer. "I mean it, Theo," he said between parts of their lips. "From the moment I saw you I knew you were something special. You were going to be something to me."

"So you're saying you only want me for my looks?" Theo quipped.

Bronson smirked. "Damn straight! I mean … damn gay!"

This time, Theo leaned up and kissed Bronson, their lips soft but still full of passion, though neither of them even attempted to take it any further. It was the closest either of them had ever felt to anyone and they wanted to keep that going. To just have someone there who they cared about. To kiss. To hold. To make them feel something they thought they were incapable of ever feeling.

It wasn't long before the alarm was going off, signaling the curfew. Bronson stopped kissing Theo and pulled away just enough so he could look at him. "The clock strikes midnight, Cinderella. Do you have to leave the ball?"

Theo pursed his brow. "What?"

"Nothing," said Bronson with a faint laugh. "Muggle joke. Do you want to leave?"

Theo stared back at him with unblinking eyes. Bronson smiled at him. He gulped and shook his head. "No. But if I stay, we're not -?"

"We're not doing anything tonight," answered Bronson before he even finished asking the question. "Nothing more than this." He kissed him again. "I'll even let you sleep in the bed."

"Not funny," said Theo with a grimace. "You're really fine with waiting?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Bronson, rolling onto his back. "Now, if Warren asked me to wait tonight I would have sent him packing. But you … you, I'll wait for."

Theo smiled up at the ceiling, for some reason feeling this incredible urge to reach over and hold Bronson's hand. The other wizard was more than happy to oblige, giving his hand a squeeze in return. Then Bronson brought Theo's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Theo was not sure why, but he really liked that.

"We have plenty of time, Theo."

And then Theo's face sunk. He went white. "But we don't," he said. "As a Death Eater, I never know when my time might be up. We die all the time."

"You should never think like that," said Bronson, moving in closer to him, still holding Theo's hand while he put his head on his chest. "This war _is_ going to end one day and we're all going to make it out alive."

"But what if we -?"

"Shhh…" Bronson put a finger up to Theo's lips. At least, he attempted to. He hit him in the eye a couple of times before finally landing on the right spot. "Positive thoughts. You, me, Quigs, Malfoy and Hermione are all going to make it out of London one day and we're going to be in each other's' lives forever and be happy. Got it?"

"But -"

"_Got it_?"

Theo sighed. "Yeah."

"I like the sound of your heart beating," said Bronson, keeping his cheek on Theo's chest but turning his head enough so he could look at him.

Theo smiled down at him.

Bronson leaned up and gave him one last kiss. "You're stuck with me now, Theo. I promise, we have all the time in the world."

Theo nodded and kissed him back, squeezing tighter onto Bronson's hand as the other wizard sunk back onto his chest and closed his eyes. But Theo could not sleep. He just kept looking at Bronson, reaching out and stroking the hair out of his eyes as he slept so peacefully. For some reason, he had this horrible feeling that he could not shake. That they were not _all_ going to make it out of this alive. Honestly, he had never thought he would and, until now, he never had a reason to try.

But he had Draco now in a way he never had before. With trust.

And he had Hermione.

And Quigley.

And Bronson … More than anyone else, he had Bronson, someone who cared about him in a way he had never been cared about before, and someone he cared for in return. Truly and deeply cared for.

Time truly was precious and it killed him to know that it would eventually run out. And this feeling … It would end.


End file.
